Team Composition Help
Well, it's time we actually had some competitive advice on this "competitive" wiki. So, here's a new forum: Team Composition Help! Basically here are listed different team composition strategies, and examples of team with them. Anyone can add their team to the appropriate section! Just put your monsters in with some details using the templates I put in, and sign at the bottom of your team comp. You'll understand the concept better by reading the article. Good luck out there in the arena :) ____ BELOW THIS MESSAGE, YOU CAN ADD TEAM COMP STRATEGIES AND MONSTERS IN THEM ____ 1 Denier, 1 Tank, 1 Attacker This team is one of the most common team in PvP. It is very simple : Denier delaying the enemies, Tank just take dmg and effect, while Attacker can dish out massive dmg on the opponents. It is both strategic and straight forward. Team examples : Team Proposition 1 (by Suchae34g) Denier : O'reilly (3 Speed) Tank : Koralle Brutallis (3 Health or 1 Team Speed, 2 Health) Attacker : Helgudin (3 Power) Details : Based on my experience, this team is simple and popular in the Defense team PvP. O'reilly either go first or goes after, he still getting the upper hand, due to his trait and Koralle trait. He stuns the opponent for 1 turn, Helgudin will deal heavy AoE dmg and applies Dark Weakness. O'reilly then either applies Poison and Bleed to deal Torture dmg or PER all enemies with applying random effect. If Koralle goes next, he can applies Quicksand and Daze for extra torture dmg or Stun all enemies. And to finish the match, Helgudin kills every opponents with her AoE massive Dark dmg and extra dmg from Dark Weakness. Flaws : * Stun immunity monsters. This is one of the biggest flaw in this team due to O'reilly only has stun as the denying form and those monsters can either applies numerous Torture dmg to your Tank, or disable its trait and other monsters can use their single skill to deny your attacker and your denier. * Pierce users. Monsters have Pierce like Zunobia, Zizania can penetrate your defensive trait and deal massive dmg to your monsters. * Ugluk. Ugluk has arrived to shred every tank into million pieces, with Taunt hater, his high dmg and some buff that increase his dmg even more to make your tank understanding the meaning of pain. 1 Denier, 1 Tank, 1 Support This kind of team is quite common in PvP. It lacks attackers, but makes up for it with multiple Torture effects. It relies on this concept : Denier controls the enemies, delaying and applying constant pressure against them, while Tank will just protect its allies from enemy attacks, and the support monster will continue to support its allies with NER, turn transfer and multiple immunities, or apply negative effects that benefit its allies. This will be rather long and complicated match, but still it is effective. Team Examples : Team Proposition 1 (by Suchae34g) Denier : Pierceid (3 Speed) Tank : Mephisto (3 Health, or 2 Team Speed, 1 Health) Support : Madam Fusion ( 3 Team Speed) Details : This team is rather a bit complicated. Pierceid goes first and can effectively deny enemies for 2 turns with the CDA and Possession. Madam Fusion will remove opponents' Positive Effects and disable Traits, and give Mephisto or Pierceid extra turns and remove their Negative Effects. If Mephisto has the extra turn, he applies Burn and Ignition, gets another turn and applies Nightmare and removes 50% Stamina, which will drain a lot of your opponents' health; and Pierceid can finish off with CDA Death Countdown or by applying more Torture effects depending on which moves you choose. If Pierceid has the extra turn, use CDA with Death Countdown and continue to pressure the opponent until their countdown is over. Flaw : * Anyone that has move that can NER with low CD (2,1,0 CD) * Team that has more than one monster with Anticipation (like Marquis De Flambe and Warmaster Ragnarok). * Warmaster Necromancer, Warmaster Sherezar and Warmaster Ragnarok again. Together they wreck Pierceid's denying capabilites and Madam Fusion's constant extra turn skills, due to Necromancer gives Possession Immunity to his allies and having the Anticipation trait. Warmaster Sherezar can gives CDA protection at the start of the battle with True Vision to all allies, so he can remove Mega Taunt from Mephisto and CDA, random control effect to the team guaranteed. Warmaster Ragnarok can support his allies with turn transfer, healing, control immunity with his Anticipation. And also his trait can also give allies random SC, so if it is Evasion, you are lost. 1 Denier, 1 Attacker, 1 Damage Booster This team comp strategy is rather common. It relies on a simple concept: the denier, with high speed runes, controls the enemies, delaying them for one, two or three turns (depending on the denier's quality, leaving time for the Damage Booster to give a damage buff to the Attacker. Then, once the Attacker's ready, he strikes. Hard. Denier/Attacker/Booster Team Examples: Team Proposition 1 (by AlphaOmega496) Monsters and Runes Denier: '''Hackster (3 Speed) '''Attacker: '''Muerte McBlood (3 Power / 2 Power, 1 Team Speed if power runes are high enough) '''Damage Booster: '''Reptie (2 Team Strength, 1 Team Speed / 1 Team Strength, 2 Team Speed if Hackster's speed runes aren't high enough) Details This team comp is simple, yet effective. The idea is simple: Hackster goes first and gets the enemy (hopefully) denied for two turns with his AoE Corrupt, then his AoE Stun. During these two turns, Muerte McBlood applies Back To The Damage to himself for Double Damage, and Reptie uses Glamorize on Muerte to give him Triple Damage. Finally, on the second turn, Muerte uses his AoE 50 Damage on the enemy to completely eradicate them. Flaws * Warmaster Elvira - Her Evasion will counter Hackster's denying, and put your team in deep poop. * Muerte's precision - He could miss his AoE attack, thus failing the strategy entirely. * Stun Immunity - This could help the enemy turn the tide of the game, as they could be immunized against Hackster's second attack. 1 Denier, 1 Attacker, 1 Healer This team comp strategy is more defensive than the first one. While not being so aggressive, you will try to win the game slowly, rather than in one turn. The denier goes first, and the attacker deals damage to the enemy or damage-boosts himself, while the healer tries to keep them all alive and boosts them too, if he can. '''Denier/Attacker/Healer Team Examples: Team Proposition 1 (by Epikart) Denier: 'Krampus (3 Speed) '''Attacker: 'Mop (3 Strength Runes) 'Healer: 'Holter's Bodyguard (Any mixture of Life and/or Team Speed) Flaw : * Madam Fusion (if she rank 3) can put this team into the most disadvantage stage they had. * Control immunity monsters like Nabuline can deny them hard with Stun and Stamina Drain (unless Mop is Rank 5). 3 Attacker So this team comp is definitely wild, but fun to play. Battles will have a ''very ''unsure ending when you put three straightforward attackers in your team. As this strategy is very hit-or-miss. The idea is very simple: try to get a shot at the enemy while hopefully not be denied too much. Attack when you can. No defense. JUST SMASSSSHHH. '''3 Attacker Team Examples: Team Proposition 1 (by AlphaOmega496) Monsters and Runes Attacker 1: 'Cain (3 Power) '''Attacker 2: 'Warmaster Gortak (3 Power) 'Attacker 3: 'Prince Charmless (2 Stamina, 1 Power / 3 Stamina) Details '''SMASH. Flaw : * Cain and Charmless relies on extra turn too much, so Anticipation monsters will wreck this team. * Due to their runes choice, someone who fast could trait disable them, could applies many torture dmg, and deny them hard, like Mirak. * Evasion completely counter this team, due to they can't PER in their skills 2 Denier, 1 Attacker This team composition will be very ''annoying for the enemy. Your two deniers will control them over and over again, while your attacker destroys them one by one. '''2 Denier/Attacker Team Examples:' Team Proposition 1 (by AlphaOmega496) Monsters and Runes 'Denier 1: 'Xiron the Ruby (3 Speed) 'Denier 2: ' Pierceid (3 Team Speed) 'Attacker: 'Prince Charmless (2 Stamina, 1 Power / 3 Stamina) Details You may be surprised about Pierceid's absence of Speed runes, but that is because since you have two deniers, you don't need ''both ''of them to go first. Instead, you should secure Xiron's speed with team speed runes, and let him go first. Why Xiron the Ruby and not Pierceid? Simply because Xiron has an AoE 2 Random Control move, which is almost 100% sure to hit the enemy, unless you're ''really ''unlucky or the enemy has Control Immunity. So, Xiron goes first, denies the enemy, then Prince Charmless wrecks havoc in the enemy ranks, taking them down one by one, denier first, then attacker, then support, and Pierceid uses his AoE Death Countdown or Curse to assure the enemy won't stand up again. Victory is nigh! Flaw : * Mega Taunt users can counter this, due to they sucked every attack this team has. * Control Immunity monsters like Hookuai, due to his trait, moveset counter everything this team has, and if he has 3 Power Runes, he can one shot this team